Bajo Caida
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Ella canta esperándolo a él. Mueve las alas y su voz llena todo el estadio desde la tarima. Él sabe que esa cancion es para el, y solo para el/ quiero volar por todos lados, en ese cielo azul pero tu eres el único que puede volar, yo no puedo. Es porque mis alas están manchadas. No me dejes atrás. Si es por ti, volaré una vez mas/KxC, AU & OoC


J&J: BUENAAAS :DD  
Julian: este fic lo hicimos porque  
Jumbiie: ME ENCANTA LA CANCION FALLEN DOWN! *-* es tan hermosa, linda, tierna, imposible jhsggds AHHHHHH  
Julian: YA!  
J&J: salimos de metidos... x3! es un final abierto~ algo corto, y con nuestra cancion -de momento- favorita ^^

* * *

**SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENECE**

**FALLEN DOWN NO NOS PERTENECE ES DE SU HERMOSA CANTANTE SAORI HAYAMI**

* * *

video: /watch?v=SNlAXjek4FM

* * *

**_Fallen Down_**

Se escucho la tierna voz en todo el estadio.

_Haa haa  
**Fallen Down  
**_  
De entre la cortina de humo salió la figura de una mujer de porte alto y cabello rosas en un corte desigual. Cerró los ojos y la tonada de una batería se escucho tras ella. Una rubia ceniza sostenía las baquetas.  
_  
**Fallen Down  
**Haa haa_

_Azul  
Quiero volar por todos lados, __  
en ese cielo azul pero tú eres el único que puede volar,  
yo no puedo. Es porque mis alas están manchadas.  
_  
Movía sus dedos justo con su micrófono, miro a todos en el estadio. Lleno. Justo como quería, pero esperaba más que todo a alguien especial.

_Si es por ti, volaré una vez más.  
El cielo azul es tan hermoso que quiero llorar.  
Volaré con estás alas manchadas._

Cerró los ojos y como habían practicado, de su espalda desprendieron un par de alas de color rosa pálido, acompaño a su cabello y ropa. Un conjunto que específicamente lo confecciono Elizabeth Thompson, la diseñadora más famosa de toda Death City. Busco con la mirada a esa persona.

_**Fallen Down. ****  
**_  
Ahí su mirada se centro en una cabellera negra con tres franjas. Sonrió como una enamorada pero mantuvo su semblante al ver que se trataba de los primos de esa persona. Los gemelos Hana. Ambos la miraron y sonrieron. La menor agito los brazos transmitiendo su euforia.

_Blanco.  
Quiero ir a la deriva contigo en esas nubes blancas, __  
pero tú eres el único que puede alcanzarlas, yo no puedo.  
Es porque mi sueño fue creado.  
_  
Miro a sus compañeras de banda. La rubia ceniza, la baterista, Maka Albarn. Su mejor amiga. Miro a la pelinegra a su lado con un bajo, la bajista, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Miro a su izquierda y ahí estaba el único hombre que conforma la banda. Soul Evans, el pianista, tecladista y guitarrista del grupo, el novio de su mejor amiga.

_Si es por ti, volaré una vez más.  
El cielo azul es tan hermoso que quiero llorar.  
Volaré con estás alas manchadas.  
_  
Miro una cabellera azul, Black Star, y la pelinegra sonrió motivando más sus deseos de mover los dedos al fino compas del bajo. Sonrió por ella. Levanto la vista y ahí lo vio, esos ojos ambarinos eran inconfundibles. Sonrió lo más contenta que pudo.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso si es doloroso.  
_  
El sabía perfectamente que esa canción era solo para él. Oír la angelical voz de su novia lo dejaba sin palabra.

_Una lluvia monocromática,  
no se puede ver nada.  
Por favor, sálvame.  
Buscando por ti, volaré,  
con alas teñidas de carmesí.  
_  
Ella estaba por terminar, las alas mecánicas manejadas a control remoto por su hermano, Ragnarok, se unieron dándole un aspecto angelical. Levanto su vista para cantar la última estrofa.

_Volaré con estás alas manchadas.  
Y caeré hacia ti._

_**Fallen Down**_**  
**

Término esa estrofa siguiéndole unas pequeñas y dulces melodías de "Fallen Down".

**Tras bambalinas.**

-estuvo cool- comento Soul con una sonrisa torcida abrazando a Maka  
-¿cool? Estuvimos geniales- dijo Maka sonriente- viste Chrona, la idea de las alas les encanto-  
-opino lo mismo, también apuesto a que les gusto a Black*Star y a Kid-kun- dijo Tsubaki, sonriéndole al grupo  
-lo sé- admitió sonriente Chrona

-a nosotros nos focino- se escucho una voz masculina, era Death the Kid que llevaba arrastras a un semiinconsciente Black*Star  
-¡Dios! ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto alarmada la novia del peli azulado  
-lo golpee porque se quería lanzar desde lo más alto de la tarima del estadio- respondió con simpleza a lo que Tsubaki lo cargo y llevo a tomar primeros auxilios, dirigió su mirada hacia el albino y la rubia ceniza- ¿nos podrían dejar asolas unos momentos?-  
-claro, viejo- respondió Soul acto seguido tomo la mano de su novia y emprendieron camino, dejando solos al pelinegro y a la de pelo rosa  
-me encanto tu presentación, Chrona, la ame- dijo sonriente  
-gracias, Kid, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- pregunto curiosa  
-tuve unos inconvenientes en la empresa- soltó un suspiro- pero me encanto la letra-  
-Soul y yo la compusimos-  
-¿la idea de las alas?-  
-Ragnarok-  
-¿vestuario?-  
-Elizabeth Thompson-  
-¿maquillaje?-  
-los gemelos-  
-¿ese par?-  
-si… fue una odisea- soltó una risa, se detuvo al ver como el pelinegro se acerco para robarle un corto beso  
-¿nos vamos?- pregunto con voz seductora haciendo nerviosa a la de pelo rosa, asintió


End file.
